<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up Town - [DSMP MODERN FAMILY AU] by MinnnXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601745">Up Town - [DSMP MODERN FAMILY AU]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnnXX/pseuds/MinnnXX'>MinnnXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtuber - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnnXX/pseuds/MinnnXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is lovely when you're living in a small town such as L'manburg. Friendly Neigbours everywhere, Humble folks without temptation! Life is painted perfect! But it really is no where as perfect as it seems...</p><p> </p><p>[yeah i added a SP reference tf are you gonna do abt it-]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[PHILS<span class="u"> POV]</span></p>
<p>Techno was always a good kid. He did well in school, he had a hobby for fencing, and he always done as told. He was, and still is, considered the responsible one. Techno doesnt have many friends, as most times he is viewed as violent and scary, for a 14 year old. But its not his fault, Techno is schizophrenic. Techno <strong>chooses</strong> to not take his meds some days, and most of the time that is okay! Techno knows how to control himself. Techno knows how to ignore the voices, calling for blood. Just because sometimes he can't control himself, doesn't mean he's a monster. Merely misunderstood. Techno has always been considered much different in appearance to his brothers. Techno has natural brown hair, with pink streaks. Techno has had those streaks since birth, no one knows how, but they choose not to mention. By the age of 7, Techno developed Fangs around the same time his wings were coming in. This again, was something everyone noticed but never pointed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno was Good, humble, and Simple, Unlike his older brother, Wilbur. Yes, Wil was also considered a some-what good kid. He had a passion for Music, and did okay in school. But he was still considered a trouble maker. He'd show up late for class, constantly disrupt class by talking, sneak out at night, sometimes even ditch school as a whole to go hang out with friends. Nonetheless,  I am somewhat proud! I know his dream is to make it in the music industry and if he feels as if school wont do much help with that, then that is his choice in the end! I know he's only still going for the music class, when he isnt there i know he's constantly practicing on that guitar of his. He's always been very determined. When he wants something, he try's his hardest to get it and i admire that! Wil is 17 and rather tall for his age. He has short brown hair, thats usually is hidden by a beanie. He also chooses to hide his wings, in which i will admit, make me somewhat sad, but its his choice and i'm fine with it as long its what makes him happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then there is Tommy. Our Demon Child. Tommy has always had a hard time expressing his emotions, and the one he finds easyist is anger. He's only 9 and actively gets into fights with other kids. but its not because of the anger. Tommy has always believed he was a good person, a comic-book hero, if you will. And he is! He's always stood up for what he believed was right. The way he met his oldest and closest friend, Tubbo, was because he fought a kid that was actively bullying Tubbo, Ever since then the two had been attached at the hip! Do i condone the violence? no, i dont. The amount of times i've gotten calls, being told he had punched a for stealing a crayon, or anything like that, is absured. But in the end, i am happy that he is trying to control it and- 'save it for Tubbo's bullies.' Tommy is a late bloomer as well, he hasn't yet had his wings come in, but we do expect them to come in soon. He has fluffy blonde hair and shiny blue eyes, much like myself. Tommy looks up to his brothers as if they are Kings, most of his time is spent in the backyard practicing fencing with Techno, or in Wilburs room listening to him play guitar, or plotting some elaborate plan with Tubbo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a family, we're all very close. Whenever one of us is in need, we all are always there, even though it seems like we're always getting into small arguments. My Sons are perfect just the way they are, and i dont beleive they nessicarily <em>need</em> to change for anyone. They're all different in their own way, and i love that about them, so i dont have a favourite -<strike>thats a lie Techno is my favourite </strike>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boy in red.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy being a violent gremlin for a chapter lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE THIS CHAPTER IS SO SCUFFED- I GAVE UP ON THE LAST PART SO-</p><p>⭕️⭕️I DO NOT SHIP WIL X NIKI, THAT PART WAS MORE OR LESS A JOKE TO BE HINTED AT ONCE, THEIR RELATIONSHIP IN THIS FF WILL RISE TO NOTHING MORE THAN FRIENDS⭕️⭕️<br/>THE ONLY SHIP THAT MIGHT BECOME CANNON IS DNF, AND MAYBE IF YOURE LUCKY, KARNLAP - THATS IT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">[3rd POV]</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The park is rather quiet. It’s getting close to sunset, and kids are starting to pack up and go home. About 2 hours prior, the park was used for Ranboo’s birthday, a person in Tommy’s class, where they had a game of capture the flag. Most kids left after the game ended, but some chose to stick around.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Come on, Square up!” Tommy shouts, approaching Grayson, otherwise known as purpled, another person from Tommy’s class.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Grayson appears confused as Tommy stomps with rage towards him, Tubbo following shortly behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I heard you said shit about Tubbo’s play in Capture the Flag, hm?” Tommy Snarks. Grayson takes a moment to remember. He did infact say that.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah? And so what? His play was trash!” Grayson smirks, watching Tommy become visibly enraged by the comment. Tommy shoves Grayson, causing the boy to tumble a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Take that back-! Tubbo tried his hardest!” Tommy clenches his fists. Purpled folds his arms, tension filling the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, trying his hardest to just stand there and let someone grab the flag!” Grayson argues. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“oh that was one match! The rest he was doing pretty good!” Tommy protests. Tubbo remains silent through this, he didn’t really care all that much, in all honesty.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Oh, whatever! You guys literally lost the game! Just admit it, he sucks!” Grayson rolls his eyes. Before he could utter another word, he felt a fist meet his face. Grayson reacted immediately, with a right hook, straight into Tommy’s nose. Blood started to rush from Tommy’s right nostril. Tubbo managed to hold him back, before he could do anymore damage. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“come on Tommy, walk away! This doesn’t need to be violent!” Tubbo says, somewhat calmly. Tommy recollects himself, death staring Grayson down.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t over yet, mother fucker...” Tommy says viciously, as Tubbo guides him out of the park.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“See you at school on Monday!” Grayson calls to him, clearing trying to be a smart ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">[TECHNOS POV]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I’m seated in the living room, quietly reading. I’m currently home alone, Wilbur and his friend Schlatt went out to go get some “stuff”, and Tommy is supposed to be home, but he managed to sneak out. I know there was a party or something like that going on at the park that dad asked him to just skip, so he’s probably there. He’s really starting to take after Wil, and I’m not sure if that’s good or not...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I turn a page as I hear the front door click, followed by whispers and small footsteps entering the house. I place my book in the coffee table, after marking my page. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Technoooo..” Tommy whines from behind me. I turn to see, red dripping from his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What did he do?” I look to Tubbo, who is standing behind Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t do anything!” Tommy stomps his foot.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He hit a kid, and they got into a bit of a quarrel.” Tubbo admits.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo, what the fuck?” Tommy whines again, looking back at him. Tubbo just shrugs. “Well is dad home?” Tommy looks back at me.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, but he might be home soon, so hurry up and go grab some tissues. If dad sees </span>
  <span class="s2">that </span>
  <span class="s1">he’ll lose his shit, because you snuck out.” I explain. He stumbles to the kitchen, and takes some paper towel off the rack and starts trying to shove it up his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So, did you at least kick the guys ass?” I ask Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I could’ve! But Tubbo stopped me because he’s a pussy!” Tommy says with a giggle. Tubbo looks at him, somewhat offended. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly the sound of the door clicking is hear once again, causing Tommy to go into a bit of a panic. Wilbur and Schlatt enter the living room, pausing as they notice the bloody tissue Tommy is holding. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck did you do? Techno-?!” Wilbur says, accusing me. Schlatt bursts out in a fit of laughter, Wilbur smacking him on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey don’t look at me! This turd snuck out to go fight a kid or something.” I raise my hands in defence.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait- really? Did you at least win?” Schlatt asks after calming down from his laughing episode. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, he didn’t.” I say before Tommy could say anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What? No- I so did win!” Tommy goes on to tell Schlatt a story, that’s Cleary over exaggerated. Tubbo just stands in silence, not confirming nor denying any of the story. </span>
</p><p class="p2">—————</p><p class="p2">The house is full of noise. Dad got home around 20 minutes ago, and started preparing dinner. Tommy and Tubbo are currently playing superhero’s in the living room, while Schlatt and Wil are trying to bug them. It’s much harder to read when there’s so much chatter, so I’ve just been watching them run around. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2">Dad walks out of the kitchen and starts serving dishes. Tommy, being impatient, tries to pick up the food from his plate. The hot food burns his fingers causing him to drop it back in the plate.</p><p class="p2">“FUCK-!” Tommy curses.</p><p class="p2">”Tommy, watch your mouth.” Dad scolds. “Will Eret and Jordan be joining us Tubbo?” Dad looks to Tubbo, referring to Tubbos older brother and Father.</p><p class="p2">”ummm... no, Eret has a friend over and Dad wants to meet her.” Tubbo smiles.</p><p class="p2">”oh? What’s the girls name?” Dad asks him, sitting down.</p><p class="p2">”um.. her names Niki! She seems really nice!” Tubbo says, Wil chokes on his food slightly as Tubbo says that. <br/>
“Niki? As in Niki Shadow?” Wilbur asks Tubbo. <br/>
“umm.. yes!” Tubbo says before shoveling a spoon full of peas into his mouth. Schlatt giggles under his breath.</p><p class="p2">”are they like- dating?” Wilbur asks, looking slightly hurt.</p><p class="p2">”No! Eret is into someone else right now.” Tubbo smiles brightly. Wilbur is way to easy to read, it’s obvious he has something for this girl. Wil sighs and continues to eat. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2">the rest of the night is filled with chatter, laughter and noise. This is the most peaceful it’s been in some time, and that really says something. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2">it’s quite embarrassing really. With Wilbur’s disruptive behaviour and Tommy’s aggressiveness and all of the fights I used to get into, we’ve always been betrayed as the delinquent family, but I really don’t like to think that’s true, they just have no idea what we’re really like, I guess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this, All of the boys have developed wings much like Phil, because thats how genetics work! No one in the Sleepy family is Adopted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>